Cheated II
by Comtria SGC
Summary: The next year to Cheated. SSRL! CHAPTER 2 WAS REPLACED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's from Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Cheated II - Chapter 1:**

_Severus,_

_I miss you so much. We should get together soon. _

_I have to share a room and a bed with Sirius. But don't worry we have made rules and he has obeyed them so far. So you won't have to come over and castrate him anytime soon. Things are going well over here. We have been to muggle parties and concerts that Lily Evans has invited us to and we have just been lazing around the house. What have you been doing in the last week? I can only imagine… Well I have to go to sleep now. Write back as soon as you can I love you much._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Remus folded the parchment neatly and placed it in the envelope. He went over to his owl and sent it off into the night.

"Whom are you sending a letter to?" Sirius asked who just walked into their room. He was in his dark blue pajamas and getting ready for bed.

"Severus." Remus answered putting his feather, ink, and parchment away in the desk cabinet.

Sirius didn't say anything back and got into the warm and comfortable bed.

"I need to go brush my teeth; I'll be back in a minute." Remus got up from the desk and walked to the bathroom in which James was coming out of.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

James scratched his head in though; "I think Lily is inviting us to another one of her friend's parties. Megan will be there."

The werewolf sighed, "Not again, can't she take a hint?"

"Just let me tell her that your gay and she'll back off."

"No, I'll do it. But I really don't think she's going to back off, she already knows that I'm not single and that didn't stop her from flirting with me. I just don't want her to freak out and tell all her little friends." Remus explained.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. At lease Sirius doesn't get as jealous when she flirts with you than with you and Snape being together."

"That's just because it's Severus, he hates his guts. He's also too busy flirting around with every other person he lays his beautiful little eyes on to really know what's going on anyways." Remus smiled shaking his head. "Okay well I have to brush my teeth. Good night."

"Night Moony." said walking into his room.

The werewolf went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. When he got back into his room Sirius was already half asleep. He turned off the light, got in on his side of the bed and said, "Night Siri."

"Night Remus." he mumbled and drifted off to sleep.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

When Remus woke up Sirius was already down stairs probably eating breakfast. He sat up and spotted a letter by the windowsill and his beautiful owl on its post. _That was quick _he thought.

He opened the letter and began to read it.

_Remus,_

_I miss you too, sorry I haven't written in a while; I have been working on some of the potions from the book you managed to get for me out of the Restricted Section. Thank you so much, it's been keeping me very busy. Are you doing anything today or tomorrow? Maybe we can get together. What would you like to do? Well I'm almost finished with my next potion. Write back soon to let me know. I love you._

_-Severus _

Remus smiled. He had enough time to write a quick letter before he went down stairs to eat breakfast. He took out his ink, feather, and parchment once again and wrote:

_Sev,_

_I have to go to a party today_, _but later tonight Sirius and James are going to be playing on their broomsticks and I'll just be reading in my room. We can't meet that late so maybe tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley if I ask Mrs. Potter. I'm sure she'll say yes. I'll write you back with her answer tonight. I'm famished I best be going down stairs to eat._

_Love you,_

_Moony_

He sent the letter, got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"You slept in longer than usual," James commented.

"I wasn't sleeping I was writing again." He said taking a piece of toast, some eggs, and a small stack of pancakes. "Morning you two."

"Good morning!" said Sirius in between a bite of one of his pancakes.

"Morning. After your guys are finished eating you need to get ready for the party. We need to leave in about two hours." James informed them. "I'll go tell my mum."

After James left Sirius said, "Hey Rem, tomorrow do you want to go to Diagon Alley? I need to pick something up."

"Oh, I was going to see if I can go with Severus tomorrow. Maybe you can stick with James and instead."

An odd look appeared on Sirius' face, _shit! You just had to ruin my morning my mentioning his name_ he thought. "Okay then, how long are you going to be out?"

"I'm not sure yet."

James came back in, "My mum said she doesn't mind as long as we're safe and don't drink, don't do drugs, don't break the law in any way or form, and so on. You guys should know by now." He said counting them off on his fingers.

"Sounds good to me, I'll go get ready." Remus said clearing off his plate and washing it.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

After having a great time at the muggle party Sirius and James went out side to race eat other on their broomsticks. Remus was up in his room reading a book called _Hard Love_ when he heard pebbles being thrown at his darkened window. He stuffed the book under this pillow and went to check what was outside his window. When he looked down what he saw surprised him.

"Surprise!" Severus said.

_No shit, Remus _thought "Severus what hell are you doing here?"

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I come up?"

"Ugh, sure. Hold on let me lock the door. You can climb that tree into the window." Remus ran over to the door and locked it, by the time he came back to the window his boyfriend was already up. Remus closed the curtains incase Sirius or James came around their side of the house and asked once again, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to bring you this until your friends come back." He took off his backpack and pulled out a bottle of wine, and then he pulled out a cloth with two glasses, and a huge chunk of chocolate. "I hope you like red wine."

"And I hope for you life that you don't get your arse caught. Sirius would go insane." Remus warned. "But thanks this is very sweet of you. Red wine's fine."

Severus gave a small smile and pecked Remus on the lips, "Good and your welcome."

Remus sat on his bed followed by Severus and what he brought along. The dark haired boy poured a glass for Remus and then one for himself. They tapped their glasses together and took a sip.

"Hmm, this is pretty good."

Severus began breaking off chunks of the chocolate. "Here." he put some up to his boyfriend's lips into his mouth.

"Thanks, how did you get here anyway?"

"I took the Knight Bus. I'm surprised the ride didn't break the bottle or the glasses." he smirked.

"Yeah no kidding."

"How long do you think we have until they come back?" he asked looking towards the door. He was afraid that one of his boyfriend's friends would walk in the door any second.

"About a half an hour or so. They have been out there for a while. "

"What about Potter's parents?"

"Oh, they went out to dinner with some old friends, they won't be back for hours."

Severus relaxed a little and took a sip of his wine, "So are you free tomorrow to go to Diagon Ally?"

"I'm sure I will be able to. Sirius needs to go there to pick something up tomorrow. He asked me to go with him, but I told him that I was planning to go with you. He was a bit upset but he then decided to go and pick something up with just James. So if James asks then I'm sure his parents will let us go." Remus said.

"Send me an owl as soon as you can with your answer. And we can arrange a meeting place."

"Could I have some more of the wine?" Remus asked holding out his glass towards the bottle that Severus had to the side of him.

"Sure, here." he poured the liquid into his boyfriends cup.

"Your not going to get in trouble for coming out are you?"

"Nope my parents are gone to who knows where, they probably wont be back for a few days." said Severus.

"Oh, does that piss you off that they are always gone?"

"Sometimes, but I can do what ever I want to when they're gone so it's not too bad. And they aren't the most loving parents either."

Right when Severus was about to pour Remus and himself another glass of wine they heard Sirius and James coming up the stairs. "Oh _shit_! Go on go!"

Severus grabbed his bottle and the two glasses, put them in his backpack that he brought them in. "I love you Remus; I hope to see you tomorrow." He kissed Remus passionately, moved the curtains out of his way, climbed out the window and ran to the street to call the Knight Bus.

Sirius tried to open the door but it was still locked. "Rem, why is the door locked? You never lock it."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to." he went over and unlocked the door.

Sirius came in and put his broom in the closet. "Damn! Where the hell did you get that huge chunk of chocolate from?"

Remus looked over to the desk where the chocolate was, " Oh, um, um, Severus sent it to me by owl."

Sirius bit his lip and then began to change his clothes. "James wanted me to ask you what you wanted for dinner."

"What do you guys want?"

"We were going to order some pizza and soda."

"Sounds fine with me. Tomato and onion?"

"Yeah sure." He finished undressing and said, "Okay lets go down stairs and order the pizza."

They both reached the door at the same time; Sirius opened the door to let Remus go first. "You smell like alcohol."

"Oh Severus sent me some red wine too."

"I didn't see the bottle."

"That's because I uh put it in my drawer for later."

Sirius gave him an odd look but Remus ignored it. When they reached the kitchen James was already there. "It took you guys long enough. So is pizza good for you or did you want something else?"

"Pizza is fine."

James called the pizza place and messed around with the person taking his order and then after about fifteen minutes he hung up and said that it would be here in 45 minutes.

"So what do you two want to do tomorrow?" asked James.

"Go to Diagon Ally" Sirius and Remus said in unison.

"Okay then what did you two want to do then?"

"I was going to see Severus and Siri said he wanted to pick something up. What did you want to pick up anyways?"

"I wanted to pick up my new robes that I ordered from a about a month ago is all."

"I have to ask my mum when she gets back. I'm sure she'll say yes." James said. "Maybe I can take Lily if she wants to come. We can also bring Peter if is parents let him go. I'm sure he would be happy to see us."

"All right."

A while later the door bell rang the pizza was there.

(A/N: I hope you guys like this first chapter. I don't think it's too bad, but anyways thanks to those who reviewed for _Cheated_:

**SilentSleepingInTheCold- **I was wondering why, I thought people stopped reading it for some reason.

**Cara** – I'm glad that you will!

**Littleryokot- **I'm sorry but I really like them together. I also like Sirius and Remus together too. Maybe later if I can think of something I might make another story with Sirius and Remus. Have you read A Thin Line Between Love and Hate by XLady LupinX?

Everyone Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think about this first chapter. Oh and I am really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I have been really busy with school. Sorry!)


	2. Chapter 2 the real one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**Cheated II – Chapter 2:**

Sirius, James, and Remus tumbled out of the dusty fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron one after another.

"Okay you guys, we all meet here in three hours." James suggested as he dusted himself off. "Don't be late."

"Alright, later you guys." Remus said as he walked out of the building and into Diagon Alley.

"Later." Sirius waved and then turned to James. "Let's get a butterbeer first. I have some time."

"Okay." He sat down on the stool and ordered two drinks.

RL RL RL RL RL RL

"Long time no see." Severus warmly greeted Remus as he strode over to the table where Severus sat.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that." He leaned over the table and pecked his boyfriend on the lips and sat himself down in the cold chair.

"This summer was so boring." Severus said sighing.

"Why's that?"

"Well because you weren't there to keep me company."

Remus smiled, "I'm sorry, I wish I got to spend more time with you. Well at least school should be starting in two days. We could see each other more then."

"I missed you."

"I miss you too. We should get our ice creams now, don't you think?" Remus asked. He stood up and went to the counter shortly followed by his boyfriend.

They both ordered a cone of Rocky Road ice cream and then decided to walk around the alley for while.

When the couple were about to pick up Severus' robes from a store Sirius came out with a guy whose arm was wrapped around his shoulder. Sirius looked up at Remus a little shocked, "Oh hi Remus, hey this is my new boyfriend Gavin. Gavin this is my friend Remus."

Gavin was very tall; he had dark strait hair that stretched down to his shoulders, and grey eyes. He wore a white shirt that was a little short and semi-tight black pants. "I know who he is. Hello Remus." He said offering his hand.

Taking his hand Remus said, "Hello nice to meet you."

"Who's that?" Gavin asked pointing at Severus who was standing behind Remus.

"Oh this is Severus, my boyfriend." Remus smiled and pulled him closer to them.

"Oh, you're that Slytherin, I remember now." Gavin said.

"Well we have to pick something up, I'll see you later Sirius!" Remus said and dragged his boyfriend into the store behind the new couple. _That was…unexpected. Well I'm glad he finally moved on. Even if he doesn't seen like Sirius' type._

Severus and Remus walked into the store as Sirius and Gavin left to go look at the new broom sticks.

RLRLRLRLRRLRL

It was time to go return to Hogwarts. Sirius and James were racing around the house trying to grab everything at the last minute. Remus was a little pissed because he had been telling them to pack their things up for 3 days. He knew that this was going to happen he shouldn't have even bothered.

"James, Sirius, hurry it up! We have to leave now or else we'll miss the train!" Remus yelled across the house from the front door.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Sirius yelled back.

Three minutes later they were out the door and on their way to Kings Cross. When they got there Lily and Peter had already saved a seat for them in the rear compartment.

"Hey there Lils!" James whispered as he kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her. She smiled and lean her head against his shoulder.

"Hey were did Sirius go?" she asked, looking around. "I though he was with you guys."

Just then Sirius came in with Gavin. "Sorry I had to grab Gavin really quick." They came all the way and took a seat across from James and Lily.

"Well I have to go find Severus. I think he already found a seat for us. See you at Hogwarts." Remus said and ran out the compartment.

_Sometimes I really wish that my friends and Severus would just get along. _Remus thought as he searched for his boyfriend. He finally found him near the middle of the train that began to slowly move. "Hey Severus!"

"Hey I almost thought you didn't make it on, I was getting worried." He said as he grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him down next to him. "I brought you something." Severus searched around in his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Ah here it is!" He pulled out a small brown box and handed it to Remus.

Remus had a questioning look on his face as he slowly opened the box. He wondered what it could be, what could Severus buy him? Dismissing that thought, he pulled the lid all the way off. I was a cobalt blue rose with a short stem and many thorns. It wasn't quite what he was expecting but it still worked. "Thank you Severus, I've never seen a blue rose like this before."

"Neither have I, so that's why I picked it up for you. I thought it looked pretty interesting" He said staring at it. "Be careful with the thorns though, they're sharper than they look."

"Okay." Remus set it aside and pecked Severus on the cheek. "Thanks. I love you Sev, more then words could even say."

Severus scooted as close as he could to Remus and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too."

"I'm tired, Sirius kept me up almost all night singing Row Your Boat." They sat there for a while in silence and then the werewolf decided to lie down across the seats and set his head on Severus' lap. Within a few minutes he fell sound asleep with Severus running his fingers though his hair. Then about an hour after that Severus fell asleep with his head back against seat.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. "I'm starving!" Sirius complained.

"Me too." James agreed.

"Let's go." Lily said standing up from the seat next to James. They all stood up and exited the compartment and waited for Remus to come out of his. "Shouldn't he be out yet? I'm getting really hungry!" Gavin said impatiently only after 5 minutes.

"Yeah you're right. Let's go look for him." Said James opening all the compartments he came across but most were empty. "Maybe he already left with out us."

"I don't think so." Right as Peter said that he opened the compartment their friend and Snape were in. "They are asleep." He whispered.

"So the wake their damn arses up!" Gavin growled.

Lily slid in, "Aw, how cute! Remus! Severus! Wake up!" she shouted.

The werewolf opened one eye. "Lily?"

"Yeah, come on! Wake up; we are all waiting for you." Remus gasped and sat up. He slowly stretched his arms and legs before he stood up.

"Just leave him there Remmy and let's go." Sirius said turning around and beginning to leave the train.

Remus ignored him and shook his boyfriend awake. "Severus, we're here."

"What, already?"

"Yeah." Remus grabbed Severus' warm hand and pulled him up with little effort. He grabbed the cobalt blue rose and began to walk out, shortly followed by Lily and Severus.

"Oh Remus, where did you get that beautiful rose?" asked Lily in awe, cutting in from of Severus.

"It's from Severus, nice huh?"

"Yeah, I wish James would get me something like that." Lily said taking it carefully out of Remus' hands. James rolled his eyes and made a self note to get something special for Lily later.

(A/N: Okay I know that this is really short, my shortest yet, but I have had writers block for a long time. A lot has happened in the last couple of months that I haven't written and it made it hard for me to write. So I'm really, really, really, sorry for the delay. I know nothing really happened in this chapter, but I'll try to make up for it in the next. Anyone have any ideas?

Thanks to: **Tiana: **I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. Thank you for reviewing! I know how you feel. **Jka1: **I agree with you that it was unbelievable, that's why I'm deleting that chapter and making this one into the real chapter 2. Sorry about that, please try to forget that happened. Thanks!

To everyone else it would be really nice to review. It really helps me get in the mood to write. Also sorry for any mistakes, my beta never looked at it.I'll have to talk to her about it. Sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheated II Chapter 3:**

"Come on Remus were all waiting for you to get down stairs so we could all eat breakfast!" James yelled as he opened the dorm door.

"Well if you didn't wake me up so late and poured water all over me then I would have been down there already. Just go with out me, Ill catch up." He said as he slipped his pants on and reaching for his robes that were set out on the bed.

"We aren't going to leave with out you, besides you're almost done. Just remember that Sirius might be a little grumpy so hurry." James descended the staircase where Lily, Sirius, Peter, and Gavin waited impatiently.

"He better hurry his arse up, I'm hungry!" Gavin complained, stomping his foot on the carpet. James turned his head toward him, _he's even more impatient that Sirius_.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Sirius said leaning on the back of one of the red couches.

A second later Remus came down the stairs, "Morning! Sorry I took so long."

"Geez I never knew how long I would have to wait for a prick with no balls." Gavin remarked bitterly. He had his arms crossed and was looking to the side with an impatient expression.

"What did you say?" Remus asked a bit taken aback. James, Peter, Sirius, and Lily shot a look at him.

"You heard me. Come on you guys!" he ordered and started for the exit of the common room.

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to my friend like that?" James snapped angrily at Gavin's back.

"Oh don't worry; he just gets really grumpy in the morning." Sirius said making an excuse for his boyfriend. He firmly grabbed Gavin's shoulders and hastily led him out of the Gryffindor Tower portrait hole.

Remus glared and so did Lily. He had only just met Gavin a few days ago in Diagon Alley and he was impudent towards him. Remus had never done anything to him before and has been nothing but kind to him.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and followed after Sirius and Gavin. Remus, still glaring, stalked out after Peter. Lily looked at James, "What an arse. I've got a feeling that Sirius boyfriend is going to be causing a lot of problems."

"Yeah no kidding," James replied as he swung his arm around her waist and then walked out of the portrait hole after all their friends.

RL RL RL RL RL RL RL

After Charms class Severus grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him back from his group of friends. "Hey Sev, what's up?"

"Come with me." He said as he dragged Remus down the corridor.

The werewolf looked back towards his friends, "Hey guys, I'll meet with you later in the common room."

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Um, I don't know. I'll just see you guys later." He said before he was whisked away down another corridor.

"Later" James called back hoping Moon y could still hear him.

Remus turned back to Severus who began to walk faster, "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Severus said. He let him outside and towards the lake crunching through the grass. He pointed at the lake, "That's where we're going."

"We're going in the lake? It must be cold; it's kind of windy out here. We might catch a cold if we go in there."

Severus didn't say anything and just continued walking.

When they got to the lake Severus pulled out his wand and murmured a spell. There was a sudden 'pop' and a small boat appeared. He tucked his wand back into is robes and said, "Get in."

"This is romantic." Remus said stepping into the small boat.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and pushed the wooden boat into the water and jumped in with Remus. He pulled out his wand again and conjured up some paddles and began rowing out towards the middle of the lake. "I hope we don't fall in, that big squid might get us. So try to keep it balanced, it tips over very easily."

"I know." Remus set his back to the bottom and allowed the other boy to do all the work while he relaxed.

Once they were far enough out, Severus pulled the paddles back into the boat and set them to the side. "It's nice to be alone out here with you. I don't know why I never thought of this before." He said as he sat back against the back of the boat. They sat there in silence for awhile, taking in the fresh air. The sun was setting, causing the sky to become a reddish orange.

"It's getting cold." Remus said, trying to rap himself up tighter in his robes.

"I'll keep you warm." Severus said and began to move to get lie next to Remus. The boat slightly rocked as he set himself down next to Remus. He snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Remus said.

"I love you too." He said and they just floated there for a few hours, enjoying the fresh air and each others warmth.

"It's almost passed curfew, we should be heading back." Remus said looking at the stars that were just now appearing.

"Ah, forget curfew. Let's just stay out here for a few more hours."

"Well as much as I like staying out here with you, I really don't want to get in detention before Sirius and James do this year. That would be embarrassing."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Who cares, come on. Just stay with me for another hour or so?"

"You look cute when you whine like that." Remus smiled and kissed Severus' neck.

The dark haired boy glared and sat up, "Fine, let's get going then or we'll be caught." He shifted over to the other side of the boat and began paddling again.

"Wow, did you see that fish?" Remus asked. He grabbed the edge of the boat and began to lean over to get a better look at what was in the water.

"REMUS, don't!"

But it was too late, the boat flipped over and Severus and Remus fell into the freezing cold lake.

"Ah shit! It's so fucking cold!" Severus said shivering and chattering his teeth, reaching for the boat that was floating away from them.

"Um, oops! Sorry Sev, I forgot it was easy to tip the boat." Remus apologized. He swam over to the boat and flipped it over with the help of Severus.

"Ah, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold, it's cold, and it's so fucking cold!" Severus repeated as they tried unsuccessfully to get back in the boat. It wasn't helping that their robes were weighing them down in the water.

"Stop whining like a baby! You'll get used to it." Remus said, he swam over to the opposite side of the boat as Severus. "On a count of three, we both have to get in at the same time. Okay?"

"Okay."

"1…2…3!" They both struggled to get in and after three more times they finally made it in. Out of breath they just lied down in their soaked clothes gasping for breath.

After a few minutes Remus began to laugh. Severus looked over at his boyfriend and asked, "What the hell are _you_ laughing about?"

He didn't say anything, just continued laughing hysterically.

"Hey! What the hell? Nothing is funny! Are you mad?" Severus asked shaking the laughing boy, his teeth were chattering and his lips were turning blue. "We're soaking wet and freezing to death! There is nothing to be laughing about! We'll catch hyperthermia if we don't dry ourselves quick."

Remus tried to catch his breath and said, "That was so much fun!"

Severus once again rolled his eyes and eventually began laughing along with Remus. "We should really get back to the castle, it's getting late and we have classes tomorrow."

The werewolf sat up shivering, "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going." He reached for his wand and cast a drying and heating spell on the both of them as Severus rowed their way slowly back to shore.

Once they quietly snuck back into the entrance of the castle, Severus gave Remus a tight hug and a passionate kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too, good-night" Remus kissed him once more and left up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. When he got back to the Common Room, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter, and Gavin were still there. James and Lily were fooling around on the couch, Peter was trying to finish a late homework assignment, and Sirius and Gavin were making-out in the corner of the room.

"Hey Remus! You've been gone for a long time. What were you doing?" James asked. "Never mind, you don't have to answer that."

Remus rolled his eyes "I just went in a boat and fell in the lake with Severus; you should have seen the look on his face." He said with a smile, imagining Severus all wet in the boat.

"I could imagine it wouldn't be very pleasant." Sirius said from the corner.

Remus looked over at Sirius, "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Good night Moony."

He marched up to their room, closed the door behind him and sighed.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked when he strode over to where Severus sat propped up against a tree by the lake, a book in his hands and his dark hair blowing in the faint breeze. Remus patted the grass, making sure it wasn't damp before he sat down close to his boyfriend.

"Just a book." Severus answered sternly.

"Yes, but what's it about?"

"Advanced potions." He replied, going back to reading his book.

"Oh," the werewolf stretched out on the grass and rested his head on the other boy's thigh. They were silent as Severus read his book and Remus rested his eyes, just relaxing.

"Hey Sirius, where's Gavin?" James asked as they walked down the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower to meet up with Peter and Lily. They had gone down to the kitchen to grab some sweets to snack on.

"He had to take a piss, he'll catch up." Sirius replied.

"You know, I'm going to be honest with you. Okay Sirius?" James said, he looked directly in the other boys eyes.

"Um, okay."

"You're new boyfriend is a dick and very Slytherinish. I'm very surprised you're even going out with this guy. He's usually not the type that you look for in someone. He's rude to everyone and I don't like it. I just wanted to let you know, and I really hope that you're not just using him to try and get Moony back. It's not going to work." James said seriously. While he had said this they had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of an empty corridor.

"James, you idiot." Sirius said and pushed his friend back a little. "You really think I'm going to try to get Moony back like this? I know that wont work, because know that Moony wont take me back after what I put him through. All I want is for Moony to not be with Snivellus, of all people. But that's not why I'm going out with Gavin; you've got it all wrong."

"Well, I think you going out with that guy is almost worst that Moony with Snape."

Sirius glared at his best friend.

"I mean, I'm really surprised that he isn't in Slytherin, where's the Gryffindor in him?" James asked as they began walking again.

"Whatever Prongs, you're just paranoid."

"Hey, Sev?" Remus asked.

"What is it?"

"I got a letter from my mum." He said, sitting up from Severus' lap.

"Oh, really? What did she have to say? Nothing too horrible I hope."

"No, she just wanted to meet me in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks in a week. I don't know what she wants to talk about but I would really like it if you came with me." He offered.

"Are you sure? I mean it's your mother, and you haven't seen her in a long period of time. Wouldn't you want some alone time with her?" Severus asked.

"Well I would rather you come. If I do want to talk to her alone you can go wait outside for me. So, please come with me?" Remus asked nicely, grabbing hold of Severus' hand.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you. But you better make up for it."

"Thanks!" Remus smiled and gave Severus a kiss before he stood up and said, "I've got to go meet up with my friends for dinner. Love you."

(A/N: I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm really sorry about that. I have just been having a hard time coming up with what to write. I will try to update sooner this time. I hope you guys like this chapter though. What do you guys think? Please review.

**Jka1** – Thanks for reviewing! I like the replaced chapter much better too, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that. I'm glad to hear that you like the introduction to Gavin. Thanks again!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheated II - Chapter 4:**

It was Hogsmeade weekend and Remus was preparing himself to meet his mother. He hadn't seen her since she and his father found out about him having a boyfriend. The only contact he had had from his mother was just a few short sent letters over the months. He was glad that his father wasn't coming, and if he had come, then he wouldn't even think about taking Severus.

Once he finished washing his face and combing his hair, he left his dorm to go meet with Severus at the front entrance of the castle.

"You going to Hogsmeade Rem?" Sirius asked when he saw Remus emerge from the 7th year dorm.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet my mom, so I can't be late. Talk to you later!"

"Wait!" Sirius shouted as Remus began to take off.

"What is it?"

Sirius looked concerned, "You're father isn't going to be there, right? Because if he is, I don't think you should go."

Remus smiled at Sirius' concern, "No, it's just my mum. She just wants to talk to me about something, I'm not sure what it is, but don't worry. I'll be fine." He reassured the other boy and left the common room.

As he approached Severus who was leaning against the stony wall with his arms crossed, Remus noticed the he looked a little worried. "Are you okay Sev."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, as much as you may think, I'm not forcing you to go with me." Remus said while Severus followed him outside to get in line to go to Hogsmeade.

"I know, but its fine, I don't mind going with you."

"If you're sure…" he said as he approached Filch and his cat Ms. Norris.

Mrs. Lupin had been only waiting for five minutes at the Three Broomsticks before Remus and Severus arrived entered. She only half expected for her son's boyfriend to accompany him to meet with her. She didn't mind much, but she kind of still wished that Snape had not come. "Hello Remus." His mother greeted him kindly. "Wow! You've grown a bit since I last saw you!" She stood up and gave him a strong hug for a moment. "I've missed you so much!"

Remus smiled, "Heh, yeah. I missed you too mum." He took a seat next to him mother, shortly followed by Severus.

"And hello to you too Severus." She smiled sweetly as they firmly shook hands.

"Hello." He looked down and said, "I'll go get some butterbeers."

When Severus left, Mrs. Lupin said, "I'm really sorry about everything that has happened with you're father. I really miss you and you're almost all grown up. You're no longer a baby anymore."

Remus blushed, "Mum, I haven't been a baby for a long time."

"I know, but it only feels like yesterday that you were first learning how to walk and talk. But, now you're all grown up now." She smiled and so did Remus.

Just then Severus returned with the drinks and set them on the table. He quietly took his seat next to Remus and waited for the conversation to pick up again.

"Remus, I know this might be a bit too early, but I wish for you to have this." Mrs. Lupin pulled something out of her brown furry purse. She placed it on the table in front of her son. It was an envelope.

"What's this?" Remus asked as he picked it up and examined it.

"It's not much, but it should at least get you started for when you graduate Hogwarts. It's just a bit of money, you're father didn't really want me to, but I just felt I had to."

Severus lifted and eyebrow, this wasn't exactly what he expected for Remus' mother to pull out of her purse. Then he realized that Remus would most likely have a hard time finding a stable job for he was a werewolf.

Remus had to protest, "Mum! You know I can't and won't accept this. You and dad need it; you shouldn't be giving it to me."

"But Remus dear, you know you'll have a hard time keeping a job. It's only to get started, so please just take it. I insist." Mrs. Lupin said pushing the envelope closer toward her son.

"Mum, I don't want to take it." He pushed it back.

"But Rem, you know what it will be like. Just take it, it's final."

"No. It's not."

Severus decided it was time that he should butt in, "Mrs. Lupin, when I turn 18, I'll inherit a lot of money and I'll be able to help Remus out."

"Severus, I'll pay for myself, you don't need to help me out. I'll be fine." Remus protested again. He didn't want Severus to get into this dispute between him and his mother.

"What if you two are not together by the end of this year? Then what will you do?"

"Mum, I'm perfectly capable of making my own money. I don't need yours. I know you and dad need it, so please don't do this."

"Well, I'm not taking it back. You have no choice, take it." With that Mrs. Lupin stood up and gave her only son a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. I'll see you later Remus. I love you!"

"Wait mum! You' can't just give me all that money! Here!" He tried to hand his mother that money but she wouldn't take it.

"Good-bye Remus." With that she walked out the door of the Three Broomsticks. Her butterbeer left untouched.

"Damn it, what the hell is she thinking?" Remus growled. He finished off his drink and then he decided to take his mothers too. He then grabbed the envelope and stuffed it into his pocket. "Come one Sev."

"She was just trying to help you out you know?" Severus said as the step out into the sun.

"I know, but I don't need it."

"Well at least you know she still cares about you."

"Yeah you're right. But whatever, lets go back to the castle." He grabbed Severus' hand and began to pull him through the large crowd of Hogwarts students.

RLRLRLRL

_Two Weeks Later_

"Remus!"

"Yes Severus? Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen full of house elves. Immediately one of them came up to him to ask if he needed anything, he replied with a no and sat down on the little chair next to Severus at the table. It smelled strongly of warm bread and chocolate.

"I've hardly seen you in the past week and a half. What have you been doing?" Severus asked; he was a little angry because he hadn't had anyone to talk to in a while and felt more lonely than usual.

"Oh just around with James, Sirius, and Peter. We've been sneaking into Hogsmeade at night to eat." He said pulling out a book and began reading it. It was titled "_Mythological Creatures_".

"Oh, well what happened to hanging out in the library and me?" he asked. "We hardly even talked much, are you mad at me? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not! Why do you think that?" Remus asked confused but still continued to read the book.

"Well, I've hardly seen you or talked to you. I thought that it was because you were mad at me for something. Usually we are always together, you know? You know that I don't talk to anyone else but you. So why would you leave me alone for so long? I understand that you have friends, but you could at least talk to me, I am your lover, you know?" he said and looked up at his boyfriend who was still reading. Remus wasn't even listening to him. This wasn't very Remus behavior. Maybe he was spending too much time with his enemies. This angered him, so he sneered and violently snatched the book out of Remus' hands.

"What the hell Sev? I was reading that!" he stood up and tried to grab the book back.

Severus pulled the book out of reach, as he was taller than his boyfriend and said, "Have you even heard a work I said Remus Lupin?"

Remus looked down at his feet, "Sorry…the book was really interesting."

The dark haired boy growled in frustration and slammed the book down on the small table. A few close-by house elves jumped at the loud cracking sound of the book. "What the hell is wrong with you?" With that, he turned sharply on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Remus behind.

RLRLRLRL

Remus entered the Gryffindor common room to find his James and Sirius in the middle of a game of wizards chess, and Peter trying to finish an essay due tomorrow for charms class.

"What's wrong Remus?" James asked when he was Remus' frown.

"Nothing, I'm going to my bed, I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said tonelessly. Severus was really mad at him, he wasn't used to this. Usually they always got along very well and he hadn't ever heard Severus talk to him like that ever. This was his fault and he knew it.

"I know it's not 'nothing' Rem, we'll talk about this later okay." James said.

Remus didn't say anything but rolled his eyes and slowly strode up the stairs. He changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth and hair. He approached his warm, comfortable bed and pulled back the sheets to climb in. He adjusted himself comfortably and fell into a dream-filled sleep.

RLRLRLRL

The next day when Remus and his friends sat down to eat breakfast, he looked across the hall for Severus, but found no sign of him and sighed. He picked up his fork and began picking at his scrabbled eggs. He didn't want Severus to be mad at him, so after his next class, he planned to go talk to him.

"Hello!" Sirius said waving a hind in front of Remus' face, "Anyone there?"

Remus looked up surprised, "Of course I am Siri. I was just thinking."

"About what ever happened last night?" asked James cautiously.

"If it was Snape, than made you upset, I'll kick his arse for you." Sirius said with an enormous smile on his face. He was picturing all the hexes he could cast on Snape for his ex.

"Just don't worry about it; it's all just a misunderstanding." Remus replied; he looked up one last time to see if Severus was at the Slytherin table. He was not. Remus picked up his bag and got up from his warm seat. "I'll see you guys in class."

"Hey wait for me! I'll walk with you. See I'm already done. Now let's go." Sirius said as he stood up too. "Later James, later Peter."

"Where is Gavin?" Remus asked as he and Sirius exited the great hall. They were on their way to Charms class.

"Oh he's sick, got the flu, it's pretty gross." He said and then asked, "You want to go to Hogsmeade again today? We can grab some butter beers and candy then go out to eat."

"No, sorry Siri, but I have to talk to Severus today. I think I pissed him off."

Sirius growled, "He's probably just being stupid like always."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You're being stupid Padfoot. It's just that we never fight, so it's kind of weird and totally my fault. I've never seen him mad at me save for when he found out what I was. He was just angry that I hadn't told him." Remus sighed, "Well, not like you wouldn't want to know about this anyways right?"

"Of course I want to know, I just think you deserve someone much better than that greasy git!" he sneered as they entered the classroom and took their seats

"Yes, yes, I know, you've told me thousands of times already." He sat down and took out his book, some parchment, and his quill and ink. While Sirius just threw his bag on the desk and leaned back in his chair.

Remus sighed; he just wanted to talk to Severus right now.

(A/N: Well I'm sorry this is so late again and not much happened in this chapter. I think it's kinda boring. I'm just suffering from major writers block and I can't even think about what to write next. Anyone have any ideas? I am going to finish this story, so don't worry about that. Well, thanks to: **Jka1**, **…**, and **CalliM ** for reviewing, glad you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

**Cheated II – Chapter Five:**

After classes, Remus went to find Severus. He searched in the usual places and some of the unusual places. After about 15 minutes he finally found him in a hallway, he was on his way to return to his common room where he was going to get some homework done. "Hey Sev, wait up!" Remus said from across the hall. A few people turned to look at him, but Remus just tried to ignore them.

Severus slowly came to a stop to wait as Remus took his time walking down the hall toward him. When Remus got to him, he grabbed Severus' arm and began to pull him down the hall. He went the same way Severus was originally going in the first place. The Slytherin just allowed himself to be dragged along, as long as not too many people were watching them.

Remus found an empty classroom after checking a few others that were being occupied by other students, mainly used for study groups or make-out rooms. He lightly pushed Severus in the empty room he found and squeezed through the door before he finally shut it.

Remus took a deep breath thinking over what he wanted to say. He looked down at his thumb and scratched it with his ring finger. After about a minute, Severus seated himself in a chair and looked at Remus expectantly.

Finally Remus said, "Severus, I'm really sorry that I haven't been spending much time with you. I miss you, I was just having some fun and time flew by fast. After I hung out with my friends for the day, I would go looking for you, but it was usually too late. So while I was in Hogsmeade with my friends, I picked something up." Remus reached in his book bag and pulled out a thin, dark grey slate of rock, and another smaller one in the shape of a small quill. He handed it to the other boy and took one out for himself. "I charmed it so it would be light." He said.

Severus looked at his curiously. "Oh this is used to send messages huh?"

"Yeah, so we can find each other easier instead of searching the whole castle." Remus knew he could just use the Marauder's Map for that, but he didn't always have it with him, Sirius or James are the ones who usually carried it with them. Remus never really needed it as much as them because they were the ones always playing parks on people. It became very useful to them to accomplish their dirty little tricks.

Severus observed it, "It's not like most I've seen, it looks hard to write with though." He picked up the stone piece wrote "Remus" Surprisingly, he didn't even have to press hard. Remus immediately looked at his slate and saw his name appear.

"It was charmed to make it easier to write on too." Remus said smiling. "And it erases after you finish filling up the whole slate or wave your and over it.

Severus looked at Remus with a smirk, "This doesn't mean that I forgive you just yet Lupin."

"And what could I do, to receive your forgiveness?" Remus answered back.

"Maybe a kiss will do, yes a kiss will do just fine." He smirked.

Remus set the object in his hands aside and leaned over Severus, grabbed his chin and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

RLRLRLRLRL

When Remus came back to the common room, he saw James and Lily studying by the fire, well it was more like Lily studying and James sitting there and messing with her while she worked. When Peter saw Remus he waved him over and asked him quietly for an answer about werewolves that he needed for his essay. Remus thought that Peter should have known the answer already, but he didn't mind answering him anyways.

Remus looked around for Sirius but didn't see him anywhere, "Do you know where Sirius went off to?" he asked Peter.

"Oh, I think I saw him and Gavin leave about half an hour ago. They're probably snogging in a broom closet or shagging in the Room of Requirement or something." He said blushing and went back to his essay.

Remus shook his head, he should have guessed.

"James Potter! Stop tickling me! I'm trying to do my work, as should you!" she shrieked, as she pushed James away from her, only for him to come right back and start tickling her again. Remus decided it was also time for him too, to finish some homework that he had to put aside to make-out with Severus in the old empty classroom.

He picked up his bag and strode over to their rooms, and in the corner of his eye just before he was to enter through the door, he saw James fall flat on his face with a thud when Lily pushed him over playfully. Remus smiled and shook his head.

RLRLRLRLRL

Severus was waiting for Remus in Hogsmeade, he had written him on the slates to come meet him. Remus was already fifteen minutes late and Severus was starting to get really bored. He was standing by The Three Broomsticks waiting; fall was well on its way he noticed, as the wind blew some brown and red leaves down the concrete before him. After another five minutes he saw a light shadow approach him. He looked up and saw the smiling face of Remus Lupin; he came to stop and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to take care of a few things." He said and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips after checking if anyone around was watching.

"No problem," Severus muttered quietly.

"So…what'd you wanna do?" He asked looking at Severus waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking of just picking up a few things first, then grab some food and take it with us to a hill at the edge of the village."

Remus smiled again and pulled Severus toward them, motioning that they would begin walking already. They first stopped at the book store and Severus picked up two books one on the dark arts and another one for potions. After they purchased the books, they headed out to pick up some cookies and cakes from a café close by. Remus went to sit down while Severus ordered the food.

By the time he got through the long line and gathered all their food, Remus was gone. He searched the place everywhere twice over and decided that maybe Remus would be waiting outside since there were tables and chairs outside too. He walked outside with his two bags and saw no sign of him anywhere. A feeling of panic was sharp in Severus' stomach and his face paled even more if it was possible.

Remus couldn't just disappear, unless he was hiding under that invisibility cloak that Potter kept with him. This wasn't a very good joke, he thought, He decided to look into a few near-by shops, but didn't see him anywhere. Remus would never ditch him like this would he? Maybe he got kidnapped. Severus growled in frustration. He set his bags on a table outside a restaurant and pulled out his stone slate and wrote, '_Where are you Rem?'_

He waited a few minutes and got no answer. Now he was getting angry and a little worried. He got up and look around some more and after a while spotted Black, Potter, and Pettigrew together about to enter a shop. He thought about asking them if they have seen Remus, but was unsure. He really didn't want to even go near them, especially without Remus by his side.

He had to, just to make sure that his boyfriend was okay. He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what they might throw at him. He hesitantly approached them and cleared his voice for their attention. The three of them turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"Um…" Severus started, he really just wanted to disappear right them, "have you guys seen Remus anywhere?" he asked and looked at their faces for answers.

Their faced looked even more confused at his question; then Potter finally spoke, "No, he said that he was going to be with you for today. You haven't seen him yet?"

Black got an angered look on his smooth face when Severus said, "well… he was, but I turned around, and then he was gone. I've been looking for him for a while and he won't respond to my messages."

Black then said smugly, "He probably ditched your sorry arse when he realized what a greasy git you are."

Severus crossed his arms, "This isn't the fucking time! Obviously, you guys haven't seen him! So bye!" he swirled on his heal and strode quickly away from Remus' three friends.

Then Potter yelled back at him, "Hey Snape! What do you mean just disappeared, like just vanished before you or like he just left?"

Severus stopped and turned back toward them, "Just like I said, he was with me, waiting for me to buy something and then he was gone, and I can't find him anywhere!"

Black seemed angry now, "What the fuck did you do to him!"

"Sirius, calm down, if he did something to Moony, then he would go telling us. You're such an idiot sometimes!"

"Well, should we all start looking for him then?" Pettigrew asked shyly.

They all looked at him and nodded their heads, well what are we waiting for? Let's meet back here in about 45 minutes! Sirius, you're with Peter, and I guess I'll go with Snape, for obvious reasons." James told everyone.

"I don't need anyone's company." Severus said icily and he sneered a look of disgust at James.

"Well, do you want us to help you find Remus or not? Because we're going to be looking for him anyways, what if he got kidnapped? If we can't find him, we'll have to report this to Dumbledore, and we wouldn't want to have to do that, now would we?" James said as he and Snape took off in the opposite direction of Sirius and Peter.

Sirius and Peter looked everywhere for Remus, in shops, down small alleyways, up on the nearby hills, and then decided to go to the Shrieking Shack.

RLRLRL

James and Severus also looked everywhere that they could think of too, but there was one place that James knew, that was on their side of Hogsmeade to look on. He didn't want to bring Snape there so he carefully avoided it. He knew that Sirius would be angry if Snape had ever found out their little place they found close by. He knew he should look there and couldn't take his chances with it, but he needed to find his friend. So he looked at the time and saw that they had about a half hour left. James decided that he needed to look there, so he finally said, "Snape, I know a place where he might be, I think only a few people might know about it because it's hard to find, but there is this cave that we go to out here, and I think he might be there."

Snape glared, "Well…lead the way." He said as James began heading up the High Street, where the edge of the village was, at the foot of a mountain. When James began to walk up through the boulders and rocks, Snape got suspicious. "You better not be leading me to another one of your traps again." He said trying to keep up with James.

"Don't worry, it wasn't me that got you in that mess, it was Sirius. I wouldn't put you in that much of a dangerous situation like that. What Sirius did was extreme, even for me." James said.

In no time they were out of breath trying to get higher and higher on the mountain. "Are we there, yet?" the Slytherin gasped as he climbed over two large boulders.

"Very close, we're getting there." He gasped back to his enemy that wasn't far behind him.

Finally they reached a narrow fissure in the rock. One at a time, they squeezed through it and found a cave that had little light and was very cold. Once they were in they heard someone breathing loudly, so Potter pulled out his wand and whispered, "_lumos_," Illuminating his wand.

(A/N: Well, I hope you like this chapter, I wrote it faster than usual and I have no idea where I'm going with this. They have come all this way and I don't even know what's going to happen, anyone have any ideas? I just needed something to happen and now I have to work with this. Hopefully I could find out what it is and update soon, I hate updating so late all the time now.

I was going to wait until I got at least one review before I updated this, but I never got one so here it is. Oh and I was half a sleep when I wrote this and I only half way read through it. So it there are a lot of mistakes let me know and I'll go look over it.

Please, please, please review! Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Cheated II – Chapter 6: **

When Remus woke up, he immediately knew that something bad had happened. It took him a while to regain the memory of what took place before he wound up where he was. He blearily opened his eyes and saw that he was in a dimly lit cave and there was someone sitting on a rock a few feet away from him. Another thing he noticed, was that he was very uncomfortably tied up and lying on the floor in an odd position.

All Remus could remember was that he was just standing outside, waiting for Severus when he heard someone coming up from behind him. The second he turned around, he saw a flash of red light and the next thing he know he was waking up…here.

The man that was sitting on the rock rather close to him figured out that Remus was awake. He stood up and kicked the werewolf in the stomach and he whimpered in pain. "Good afternoon Lupin!" he spat.

Remus tried unsuccessfully to roll over and asked groggily, "Who are you and what's going on? Where are we?"

"Shut up, stop asking so many god damned questions!" the man said angrily, Remus was afraid that he was going to kick him again so he scrunched up in a tighter ball. But the blow never came.

Remus recognized the voice, but just couldn't place it with a name. He knew that he had heard it recently too, _who the hell is this guy?_ A few seconds later, he figured out exactly where he was. It was the cave that he and his friends hung out in when they snuck out of the castle at night. He didn't recognize it at first because of the lighting, because when the Marauders were there they always had a fire going. Everything looks a lot different in the dark.

"You just wait Lupin, once I figure it all out; you'll regret you ever heard my name!" The man said evilly. 

_Wait, I recognize that voice_…"Gavin?" Remus asked, he knew for a fact that's who it was, he couldn't believe that he didn't realize it before, it was so obvious.

"Ah, I see you've finally figured it out. Took you long enough!" He smirked.

_I knew Gavin hated me, for some unknown reason, but I didn't know he hated me this much. To go to this length, stunning me and dragging me all the way up the mountain; tying me up. He's got to hate my guts._ Remus thought. He was worried what would happen if Severus or his friends didn't find him in time. _Will he kill me? Use the cruciatus curse on me? Rape me? Cut me open and dissect me?_ He shivered at the thought and hoped that Sirius or someone would arrive sooner rather than later. Sirius was probably the only one who could stop him.

Then the two in the cave heard loud foot steps approaching the entrance. Remus' heart filled with hope when he saw two figures squeeze through the small fissure. He sucked in a breath and suddenly there was a whisper and light from a wand blinded him.

Gavin apparently took this as a warning and immediately shot a curse at the two who entered the hide out. The one without the lit wand shielded them and also lit his wand as well.

By then Remus' eyes adjusted and he could see the faces of one of his best friends: James Potter and his boyfriend: Severus Snape. He exhaled in relief.

The second James caught sight of him tied up on the floor; he ran to him and immediately began to untie him. Severus kept his wand directly pointed at Gavin and Gavin did the same.

"What do you want with Remus?" Severus asked in an icy tone. He looked absolutely furious.

"I want revenge. I hate him; he ruined my relationship with Sirius! It's all he ever talks about! Remus this, Remus that. I love Sirius, but he just can't get over his fucking ex boyfriend! If I get rid of him, there wouldn't be a problem! We could just be happy and have no worries once that piece of trash over there is disposed of!" Gavin screamed at Severus and pointed as shaky finger at Remus.

"Doing this to Remus isn't going to accomplish anything, only having you thrown into Azkaban and Black never talking to you again, maybe even kill you too." Severus replied harshly.

"No, that wouldn't happen! What the hell are you talking about? After I get rid of Lupin, there wouldn't be a problem. Sirius and I could be happy together, forever!" Gavin growled waving his wand threateningly at Snape.

Snape had a dangerous look in his eye and James feared what he would do to Gavin if someone didn't do anything quick.

"Gavin, I'm sorry that Sirius is acting the way he is. Maybe you should give him some more time. Just relax and calm down, lower your wand and we can work this out." Remus said calmly and very carefully as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position from the stone floor.

"SHUT UP! I can't stand listening to your fucking voice!" he screamed and was about to fling a curse at the werewolf, but Severus blocked it before Gavin could even complete shouting his spell.

James decided that this would be a good time to act quickly, Gavin was very upset and he wasn't thinking straight. He knew that the situation was only going to get worse and it had to be stopped immediately. But as he carefully sneaked around Gavin and was about to slam a rock into his head; Sirius and Peter came tumbling into the cave. This distracted Gavin a little more which gave James the most perfect opportunity. 

"Gavin?" asked Sirius startled.

"Siri-" was all Gavin was able to get out as a loud noise echoed through the cave and he was on the floor with James standing over him with a huge rock in his grip. Remus and Sirius' eyes went wide and Sirius ran over to check if he was still breathing.

"I've always wanted to do that!" James exclaimed with a big smile on his face. "About time he shut up too."

"What the hell is going on James? Remus are you okay?" asked a very confused Sirius again.

James explained Gavin's outburst for revenge to Sirius as Severus lifted Remus off the floor. "Rem, are you alright?" he asked softly.

The werewolf nodded and leaned against his boyfriend, holding him tightly.

Sirius couldn't believe what had occurred and James couldn't believe how fast it took to take Gavin out. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly. He felt that it was his fault and that he should be the one to take his now, ex-boyfriend to the infirmary at Hogwarts. He lifted the unconscious body of Gavin over his shoulders and slowly made his way down the mountain muttering something about mentioning this to Dumbledore.

"I knew he didn't like me, but did he really have to take it that far. Damn, he's way more obsessive than Sirius is." Remus said as he squeezed through the fissure of the cave, followed closely by Severus, James, and Peter.

No one said anything until they were back at Hogwarts. "We need to report this to Dumbledore, if Sirius hasn't gone already. Otherwise, this could happen again, and we defiantly don't want that now do we?" James said as he dropped Remus off in the infirmary.

Remus refused to go, saying that he was fine and there wasn't anything wrong with him. But, James being the mother hen that he was, forced Remus to get checked out, incase Gavin did anything to him while he was unconscious.

By the time they arrived, Gavin was lying on a bed with blood still gushing from his head, and Sirius was gone.

So Severus stayed with Remus as Madam Pomfrey prodded and poked him with her wand while asking many questions about what happened in Hogsmeade.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

As James approached the gargoyle that guarded Professor Dumbledore's office, he guessed the password (Milky Way) and climbed up the stairs. He raised his fist as to knock, but before he could even bang on the door; he heard that familiar voice of the Headmaster say, "Enter."

Once he entered the room, he quickly found Sirius already there. "I see that you have also come to tell me about the kidnapping of Remus Lupin." Apparently Sirius had already explained the situation to him.

James hesitated, "Um, yes actually."

"Lemon Drop?" the Headmaster asked as James approached the chair beside his best friend.

"No thank you, sir." He replied kindly.

"So, I hear that Gavin has kidnapped Remus Lupin. What was the reason for this?" he asked quite curious.

"He was just really jealous of him, sir. I'm afraid that he will do this again if something isn't done about it." James supplied.

"Yes, this is a very serious matter and must be taken care of carefully." Dumbledore said as he stood up and glided over to his phoenix and gently ran his fingers though it's soft but warm feathers.

"So, how are you going to take care of it Professor?" asked Sirius curiously. He wanted Gavin to never lay a hand on Remus' head again, let alone even look at him. The same way he felt about Snape and Remus. But for what happened in the cave, there could be something done to keep Gavin away from his ex-lover.

"Yes, he will be dealt with accordingly to the seriousness of what he has done. I will personally discuss this with Gavin himself and his family as soon as he is released from the hospital wing."

Sirius glared, he wanted to know what would happen to his now ex-boyfriend. He was very angry and not satisfied with Dumbledore's answer. "But is there anything you could tell us now?" he asked desperately.

"No, that isn't of your concern right now. Now I suggest you two return to your common room." He said

James and Sirius rose from their seats in unison and turned to leave the office. "Thank you, sir." Said James and they closed the door behind themselves.

"I'm going to go and see how Remus is doing." Sirius said and marched down to the infirmary by himself.

(A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is kind of short, but I really just wanted to get it over with. I have been avoiding it and started this chapter multiple times, but I just couldn't come up with anything really good. So I hope you don't mind this chapter much, I'm not particularly happy with it. But now that this is finally out of the way, maybe I might be able to write more. Sorry it has been so long! Eight months without an update is pretty bad, sorry!

Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I really need a beta, anyone up for it?

So please review, I would really like to see what you guys think. And thanks to:

**OK - **I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hope this one wasn't too bad. Sorry for the long wait.

**CalliM – **Sorry about the terrible cliffy, and that I left it hanging for so long. I'm glad you like the story and thanks so much for the review.)


End file.
